


Square Cut Diamond

by PencilDoodleS (PencilSketchS)



Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, Heistmas 2020 (The Untamed RPF), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Untamed Sword Names as Codenames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSketchS/pseuds/PencilDoodleS
Summary: Nowhere feels safe, anymore. It feels like he’s losing touch with reality. Yibo struggles to reintegrate after his rescue.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan
Series: 12 Days of Heistmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054265
Kudos: 15
Collections: BJYX Heistmas 2020





	Square Cut Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of bjyxheistmas: Jewels
> 
> This instalment comes to you from Yibo's perspective, following the events of the previous 2 parts.
> 
> Feel free to find me on the bird app, the link is in my profile.

Back then it was their one year anniversary concert tour, and UNIQ had just finished their last Japan performance in Tokyo. They had left the stage grinning and sweaty to the sound of cheers, wild energy and adrenaline pumping through them all as they were ushered through the change-rooms and to their waiting van. Yibo and Seungyoun were hanging off each other laughing and pushing, Wenhan grinning like a fool as Sungjoo and Yixuan took the lead. They piled into their van like puppies, all on top of each other, thrilled, exhilarated. Their exhaustion only just starting to nip at their heels as they cooled off now that they were no longer dancing under hot stage lights. 

Their driver and the manager let them be. Yibo hardly thought about them or the feel of the van easing into traffic to take them to their hotel. Yibo was too busy pushing Seungyoun onto his own seat, laughing at something Sungjoo was saying to Wenhan, to pay any attention to anything else.

The sound of metal crunching, the thud of impact, and the force with which he hit the seat in front of him were too sudden to brace for. Yibo’s ears were ringing, his vision oddly clear as the next moments seemed to happen in slow motion around him.

He hadn’t been the only one who hadn’t yet fastened his safety belt. Yixuan had been leaning over to help get Seungyoun to sit in his seat. Inertia flung into the footwell next to the van door. He was thus perfectly positioned for the rain of shattered safety glass to crash down onto him as a window was deliberately knocked out. When a hand reached in to yank the door open, Yixuan was also the first one to get dragged out. Yibo caught his wide-eyed look of terror before another window burst beside him and Seungyoun was yanked out the window screaming.

Now, in the present, the hot stage lights burned Yibo’s eyes, the sound of their backing track sounded like ocean waves in his ears and the scream of the crowd loomed threateningly, just out of reach beyond it. His whole body throbbed with his rabbiting pulse. Yibo felt sick to his stomach. They had to step out on stage, he had to perform. He’d sweated over the new choreography for their victory performance. 

Who wouldn’t capitalise on them being retrieved from the grasp of a crazy man?

Yibo’s hands were in his hair, his breath stuck in his chest.

He felt the scratch of an earring beneath his palm as he gave his carefully styled hair a sharp pull. The pain pulling him momentarily into the present, then back into his last memory of a man in a fitted suit with a beauty mark below his lip.

Suibian. A pseudonym, for sure. He’d set them up in a well appointed office, asked straight forward questions, and been patient in getting Yibo’s answers. His calm had allowed Yibo to be calm. Yibo had been allowed no questions of his own,

It was almost no time at all before Yibo was being ushered down a corridor towards the building’s front lobby, where Yixuan and the rest stood uncertainly together. Yibo had nearly reached them and could see a car outside waiting to take them to the airport and home when he felt something soft pressed into his hand.

“It’s a tracker.” The words were whispered suddenly into his ear from where Suibian followed closely behind him. “If you’re ever in trouble press on the diamond until it clicks and it will activate.” The words were quick, low, private.

By the time he’d turned his head enough to respond, Suibian was already gone. 

When he eventually had the wherewithal to unclench his hand, it was to find a square of lilac silk, delicately stitched with a lotus motif, with a diamond earring at its heart.

Back in the present, the stage lights strobed, and the music picked up tempo. That was their cue. The performance was beginning. Yibo stood, on the cusp of this stage where he was meant to perform whether he liked it or not -

He pressed the diamond until he felt it click beneath his nail.


End file.
